Inside
by Tsaket Djewa
Summary: don't judge a book from the cover. jangan percaya pada sesuatu yang kalian lihat, karena mata dapat menipu. tentang Rivaille yang baik, tapi tak jauh berbeda dari iblis atau sisi psikopat Armin, korban, dan saksi. Sekolah di shiganshina sama dengan neraka


a/n: hanya mencoba nulis dengan genre lain selain humor! Seperti yang sering saya katakan/emangpernah?/eh "hanya uji coba"

bila cerita ini berkenan silakan anda review di fav juga boleh ^^/plaaak. Saya masih berkekurangan dalam hal penulisan, bila anda berkenan tolong berikan saya ilham berupa saran dan kritik untuk membantu mengasah kemampuan saya!

Shingeki no kyojin punya hajime isayama (belom jadi punya saya sekalipun seumur hidup)

 _._

 _._

 _Pernahkah kalian meminjam sesuatu?_

 _Sehabis meminjam sesuatu tentu kalian harus mengembalikannya bukan? Apakah aku salah?_

 _Tentu saja secara halus mau pun lewat paksaan tentu kalian akan ditagih..._

 _Ini hanya cerita sederhana, sangat sederhana. Dimana kalian harus berpikir dua kali untuk meminjam_

 _Selamat menikmati!_

.

Inside

main chara: Rivaille, Eren, with short scene Hanji & Erwin

pernahkah kalian mendengar, membaca, atau melihat cerita horor? Urban legend atau apa pun itu? tapi hal seperti itu sudah biasa bila kalian bersekolah di SMP Maria. Mereka tidak membicarakan cerita horor atau urban legend, mereka hanya membicarakan soal nasib sial satu persatu orang.

SMP Maria, di bangun di distrik selatan, sebut saja Shiganshina. Mereka tak perlu jauh-jauh mengarang tentang cerita horor, bahkan mereka punya urban legend sendiri. Para murid menyebutnya The Collecter. Kenapa? Karena ia membiarkan orang meminjam pakai jasa atau pun bantuannya. Hidup kalian bisa berubah sesuai keinginan dan sebagai gantinya, kalian harus bersiap...karena kalian harus membayarnya

...

"kau sudah dengar tentang senior kita?" ujar seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan belah tengah saat berjalan di lorong koridor. Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan gaya acak-acakan menemaninya saat itu

"senior yang mana?" balas si rambut hitam. Ia tampak sedang berkonsentrasi dengan buku bacaanya bahkan sampai tidak sadar sampai ia terantuk kayu

"senior Rivaille! Kudengar dia kecelakaan dan meninggal! Dia ditemukan di pinggir jalan dan orang yang menabraknya tidak bertanggung jawab!" gadis berambut coklat itu mulai memasang tampang dramatis, si rambut hitam diam sejenak sebelum berteriak panjang menyuarakan ketidak percayaan pada koridor sekolah

"kudengar senior Rivaille masih punya masalah..." si rambut hitam menyeka ingusnya. Tampak bodoh

"masalah? Kau bercanda?"

"kudengar, salah satu anak kelas kita masih berhutang padanya"lanjut si rambut hitam. si rambut coklat tampak menyeka airmatanya, sesekali menatap lembayung sore

"khukhukhu, kurasa senior Rivaille akan menagihnya...mungkin pada semua orang" si rambut hitam tersenyum sinis, seakan orang yang berbeda dari yang tadi.

"eh, Ne-chan?"

Abaikan saja cuplikan diatas sini, ini hanya cerita tua 5 tahun yang lalu. Tentang seorang laki-laki yang tewas dalam kecelakaan. Biasa. Tapi dia masih belum menagih hutang pada seseorang, dan itu tidak membuatnya tenang

...

Eren jaeger kuper, norak, cerdas, dan jago olahraga tapi sayang ponten ulangannya selalu dapet merah. Hobinya bermain di luar rumah dari jam pulang sekolah dan bisa kebablasan sampai esok pagi, penyebab tingginya kemungkinan ponten merah yang dia dapatkan. Di juga hobi datang terlambat ke sekolah, membuat daftar murid terlambat penuh dengan namanya

Diluar semua itu dia adalah pemuda baik cendrung polos yang cerdas. Sayang ia menerima bantuan _makhluk_ lain sehingga membuatnya harus hidup dalam mimpi yang panjang sampai tuhan mengasihaninya dan mencabut nyawanya

Semua bermula sekitar dua bulan lalu. Saat itu hasil ulangan matematika dibagikan, Eren sudah dapat memastikan berapa nilai yang ia peroleh

"Eren jaegar, 20!" seru guru matematika itu lantang. Ia terlihat kesal saat melihat nilai ulangan harian bocah bersurai coklat itu. guru itu mulai nyeroscos panjang tentang perasaan kecewanya pada murid yang cukup sering masuk dalam daftar pemenang olimpiade IPA tersebut

Bukan hanya ia yang ingin nyeroscos kasar, Eren juga mau. Ia merasa kesal kenapa soal semudah itu saja ia bisa dapat nilai merah. Jean bahkan mendapat nilai lima diatasnya. Eren kesal ia merasa semua kepintarannya tidak cukup, ia harus minta bantuan seseorang. Ya, seseorang. Minimal agar ulangan hariannya tidak merah seperti ini

Sorenya ia berkonsultasi dengan sahabat jeniusnya, Armin. Bertanya seperti: apakah aku bodoh, apakah wajahku yang kelihatan kuper ini juga bodoh, atau sesuatu yang berakhiran kata bodoh. Tapi teman bijak berambut jamur kuning itu selalu menjawabnya dengan gelengan dan kata tidak

Sekalipun ia mendengarnya, Eren merasa tidak percaya. Malamnya ia benar-benar frustasi, ia meninggalkan makan malamnya begitu saja, tidak menghiraukan panggilan ibu dan ayah yang terus menerus memanggilnya. Malam itu Eren berdoa "aku ingin dibantu agar mendapat nilai bagus dan tidak ngaret kalau masuk sekolah!" _aku akan memberikan apa pun_

Dia hanya tidak tau yang mendengar doanya adalah sesosok makhluk dalam selimut

 _Bila kau berdoa dengan bersungguh sungguh makhluk lain juga bisa mendengar doamu_

.

Besoknya sama seperti hari sebelumnya, Eren datang terlambat, di marahi guru, dan masuk daftar anak malas. Eren tertawa miris saat lagi-lagi disuguhi ponten merah di ulangan harian bahasanya.

"Eren aku menyukaimu..." Mikasa mememilin ujung blazernya. Dia teman masa kecil Eren, paling perkasa dan jenius, juara kelas. Seperkasa apa pun dia, sepertinya bertatapan langsung dengan manik zambrud Eren akan membuat Ackerman muda itu meleleh lalu merosot lemas. Ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya lebih mirip cicitan, saat Eren akan bertanya, Mikasa sudah ambil langkah seribu

.

Jam istirahat akan segera berakhir. Eren memeriksa tasnya, mengecek tasnya apakah ia membawa pr sejarahnya tentang perang dunia kedua. Dan Eren harus menangis dalam hati saat ia tidak mengerjakan Prnya. Itu bukan pr yang bisa dengan mudah ia salin, itu PR artikel! Dan dia tidak mengerjakannya barang selembarpun

"ini pinjamlah artikelku..." ujar seorang pemuda, sepertinya senior di sini. Ia memberikan sebuah artikel bekas pakai tentang perang dunia kedua. Baru saja Eren akan bertanya siapa pemuda itu, ia segera berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan ... memberi gestur 'sampai jumpa'

"siapa...?"

"Rivaille, kelas 3-E" dan detik itu juga Eren merasa tuhan telah membantunya.

Besok paginya

"Ereeeen! Sampai kapan mau tidur!" ibu berteriak dari bawah. Tidak seperti pagi yang biasa, Eren sudah siaga bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menariknya sehingga mau tidak mau ia terbangun

Sejak saat itu semuanya berubah. Eren bukan lagi tukang ngaret seolah-olah ia dibangunkan seseorang, dia juga tidak lagi dapat nilai merah...selamat tinggal rapor warna-warni! Dan ia makin dekat dengan Rivaille. Seperti sahabat. Sekalipun Eren belum mengenalnya dengan jelas

"kau tau Rivaille? Bila aku dekat denganmu...aku selalu merasa nyaman" Eren mengulum senyum, langit senja menjadi saksi bisu ungkapan Eren. Si pemuda berambut eboni tersenyum tipis, terlihat sinis. Sayang Eren tidak melihatnya. _Satu-satunya bukti bahwa ia tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu_

Sejak dekat dengan Rivaille, ia jadi sangat introvert pada semua temannya. Ia bahkan lupa punya teman jenius seperti Armin, atau rival bebuyutan si muka kuda –sebut saja Jean –

.

"eh, Rivaille? Kelas 3-E? Kau mabuk ya Eren? Di kelas ini mana ada yang namanya Rivaille! Kau 'kan sering main kemari sama kami!" cerosccos seorang senior berkacamata di kuncir kuda, yang duduk di sebelah gadis histeris itu seorang kakak kelas klimis yang rapi. Eren memutuskan untuk menyelidiki Rivaille, baginya ia sudah cukup lama berteman dengan pemuda itu sampai lupa bahwa ia punya teman lain yang bisa diajak bermain, konsultasi PR, hingga mengobrol

"sepertinya kau salah kelas. di kelas ini tidak ada yang bernama Rivaille.. kau lihat sendiri 'kan." ujar si klimis rapi, lalu menarik lengan gadis maniak di sebelahnya seolah mengatakan _'duduk!'_. Eren bingung seingatnya pemuda bernama Rivaille itu berada di kelas 3-E

"oh, begitu. Thanks ya, kak Hanji! Kak Erwin!" Eren berujar dan berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang bingung di belakangnya.

"Erwin, Apakah kau pernah mendengar nama Rivaille? Rasanya aku pernah membacanya di suatu tempat..." Hanji tampak mencoba membuka pintu memorinya yang telah berdebu, mencari-cari nama Rivaille. Erwin tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menggeleng dan menjawab; mungkin

.

Hanji penasaran, ia merasa harus dan wajib menemukan pemilik nama Rivaille! Diajaknya Erwin ke rumahnya, mengobrak abrik seluruh artikel koran bekas aku harus menemukannya! Keukuh Hanji. Ia merasa wajib menemukannya karena rasa ngeri yang mendadak muncul. Untuk pertama kali Erwin melihat kilatan ngeri dari temannya yang terkenal di lahirkan dengan urat takut yang sudah rusak!

"ketemu!" pekik Hanji, setelah melihat sisipan nama Rivaille pada salah satu artikel koran bekasnya. Kekepoan Erwin mengudara, dia membaca artikel koran 5 tahun lalu bersama gadis kacamata itu.

Mata keduanya terbelak, saat membaca akhiran artikel itu. detik itu juga mereka merasa tremor, mereka merasa harus memaksa Eren atau minimal mencegah Eren mendekati makluk yang gak bisa di katakan manusia itu lagi. Saat itu Erwin ingin merengkuh Hanji

.

Sama seperti sore sebelumnya, lagi-lagi Mikasa mencoba menyatakan cinta "Eren, aku menyukaimu" wajahnya yang semerah tomat di sembunyikan dibalik syal merahnya. Eren berkedip, lalu mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah wajah sendiri. Wajahnya ikutan merah.

Setelah lama berdiam diri di lorong kelas –dengan wajah merah padam – Eren menganggukan kepalanya "aku, aku juga suka Mikasa..." suara Eren lebih lemah dari cicitan curut comberan, tapi telinga Mikasa yang sudah seperti telinga kelinci dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sepertinya pasangan baru SMP Maria terbit lagi.

Mereka berdua berlalu tanpa menyadari sesosok makhlik dingin mengintai seorang dari mereka. Dari sorot matanya terlihat dengan jelas api cemburu disana "Eren kau harus mengembalikan apa yang kau pinjam"

.

sore makin larut, malam akan datang. Eren yang harus piket terpaksa menyuruh Mikasa dan Armin pulang duluan. Hanji datang dengan terburu-buru, tak lupa mengaet Erwin yang tampak sulit mengimbangi kecepatan kacamata histeris itu

"lihat! Lihat! Kau lihat artikel ini?!" pekik Hanji histeris "ini, laki-laki di foto ini Rivaille yang kau maksud 'kan?!"

Eren terlihat menyipitkan mata, di mungkin butuh kacamata seperti _senpai_ nya. "eh, iya sih...tapi ini koran terbitan tahun berapa? Kok lusuh amat"

"dengar, sebainya jangan mendekatkan diri sama _makhluk_ itu! aku kasih tau saja!" Hanji masih histeris, sepertinya yang di butuhkan Hanji adalah obat bius

"Hanji benar, selagi kau _masih hidup_!" kali ini Erwin angkan bicara.

"maksudmu dengan _makhluk dan masih hidup_?" Eren yakin ia tak salah dengar "dengar, Rivaille adalah orang baik. Dia masih hidup! Oh, aku mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini" ia memijat batang hidungnya, kedua seniornya mulai suka mengada-ada.

"baca! Baca! MAKANYA BACA!" Hanji menyodorkan kertas itu kewajah Eren. Eren membaca kalimat demi kalimat sebelum kulitnya memucat dan tangannya mendingin. Kedua senior yang baik ini melihatnya, mereka paham. _Rasa takut itu lebih buas dari pada apa pun_

"kak Hanji...kak Erwin, aku...aku," _takut_. Eren berlari meninggalkan kedua seniornya. Hanji merasa manik mata serupa zambrud yang penuh ketakutan itu akan menjadi yang terakhir kali ia lihat dari Eren. Erwin lagi -lagi ingin merengkuh Hanji.

.

Eren berlari, ingin sembunyi sebelum "oi, Eren!" terlambat makhluk itu menemukannya. Eren ketakutan, gemetar setengah mati. Siapa pun tolong aku

Rivaille mendekatkan diri, manik obsidian itu mengintimisasi. "katakan Eren, apa yang kau ketahui barusan"

"ru, rumus Fisika" bual Eren matanya menatap yang lain. Yang lain, apa saja asal jangan mata itu!

"jangan bohong! Dan siapa yang bilang kau boleh berteman dengan orang lain selain aku, kau berjanji bukan? sebelum kau bayar hutangmu" manik obsidian itu seperti menggali, mencari, menyelidiki. Memporak porandakan segala isi hati Eren

Ya, orang ini menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Pikir saja, Eren selalu di tolong dalam masalah sekolah, PR, dan ulangan. Bahkan nama Eren tidak pernah tercantum pada daftar terlambat lagi. Dia memonopoli Eren, mengasingkannya dari teman-temannya. Eren berutang budi, ia harus membayarnya.

"satu kesalahan, hutangmu harus ditagih. Dua kali lipat"

Yang Rivaille minta adalah nyawanya. Dan saat manik mata itu berubah merah, Eren sadar itu adalah hal terakhir yang dilihatnya.

.

Esoknya terdengar berita dari beberapa orang penggosip terunggul sekolah dengan saksi Hanji dan Erwin, juga Mikasa yang kembali ke sekolah karena khawatir. Eren jaeger ditemukan pingsan di lorong kelas tiga. Dan sekarang di rawat di rumah sakit Shigansina, tanpa sedikit pun kesadarannya kembali.

Masih hidup, tapi tidak sadar. Alat bantu pernafasan di pakaikan padanya, selang infus menjulur. Sudah seminggu sejak si brunette itu ditemukan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Mikasa bahkan sampai menangis setiap kali menjenguk anak itu. Hanji hanya bisa merasa menyesal tak mengikuti si pemuda itu seminggu lalu

Di belakang para penjenguk si pemuda surai coklat itu, berdiri seorang laki-laki bersurai eboni yang tak asing lagi, ia tersenyum sinis sambil menilik target pelampiasan selanjutnya "sayang sekali, tapi mulai saat ini dan kapan pun, Eren adalah milikku..."

.

"eh, sudah dengar?"

"apa?"

"katanya senior Hanji masuk rumah sakit!"

"kenapa?"

"ia tertabrak mobil di depan sekolah, masih hidup sih, tapi sayang sekali... mungkin dia orang pertama yang membeberkan jati diri _orang itu_ "

.

 _Hi...hi...hi, bagai mana nasib Hanji? Seperti yang kalian dengar, dia berakhir tragis._

 _Tinggal menunggu kapan si raven itu menutup mulut dan mengubur bukti selanjutnya_

 _Kapan waktunya Rivaille menutup fakta dari semua orang_

 _dimulai dari menyingkirkan Erwin dan Mikasa_

 _kapan Eren dan Hanji bangun? Khukhukhu, mereka tidak akan bangun lagi_

 _mereka hanya perlu menunggu, menunggu sampai tuhan mengakhiri hidup mereka_

 _sampai ketemu lagi!_

.

FIN

a/n: sepertinya alurnya kecepetan. Saya menulis fic ini sambil denger lagunya Hiroyuki sawano yang _aLIEz_ dan _havenly blue_ nya Kalafina (gak nyambung). Saran dan kritik sangat di butuhkan! Agar bisa mengasah kemampuan saya yang payah ini. Scene mikasa nembak Eren Cuma selingan, jangan di anggap. Anggap saja angin lalu #bugh. Ini cerita berpusat pada Eren dan Levi, sekalipun ada Hanji sama Erwin. Saya bermaksud membuat cerita multichap sekalipun di akhir cerita di katakan 'FIN'

mind to review? See you again!


End file.
